Crazy in Kyoto
by hungrypenguin
Summary: Taylor Jones is an exchange student from America that wants to defy all the boundaries that are set by the boys who run the school.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this story is not exactly based off of any one story, but most of my inspiration and some of the ideas are from Hana Yori Dango. Please enjoy my first story.

CHAPTER 1

So you know the asian movies and dramas where whenever the character is being talked to they always lower their heads? Well this is just one of the differences between American and Asian cultures. As a very curious, headstrong, and vivacious American, I have decided to face this difference in culture head on. Yes, you are correct, I am going to Japan!

My name is Taylor Jones, and no I am not related to the archeologist. With One more year in school to go I am transferring to the Etoku High School in Kyoto, Japan. This prestigious school will hopefully be full of many fun and interesting students. Also to experience total cultural shock a family in Kyoto is taking me in. They have a beautiful, so I've heard, daughter that also attends the school. Her name is Yuki Tanakada, or should I say Tanakada Yuki. It has always confused me how their last name goes first. Well anyways I will have a fun time teasing the students and people of Japan.

After I found out that I really was going there I couldn't decide whether to try to conform to the Japanese life style and customs or stick out like the American that I am. The biggest difference between our two cultures, I have found, is the language. Since I live in a roughly small town, my high school was not big enough to offer many foreign languages. So rather than taking Spanish I chose French. Now you are wondering how I will fare without being able to speak a lick of Japanese, well my friends it is a little thing called Rosetta Stone. I had to save up a while to be able to afford it, but it was totally worth every penny. So with a year of practicing, I am heading into the unknown, well not really.

My parting went as usual as when I went anywhere. My parents were about to cry saying things like, "We'll miss you. Take good care of yourself. Don't forget to Skype." My brother was standing to the side pretending not to be sad, and my friends were the hardest to part with. There were bittersweet smiles and hugs. Amanda even said, "You know if only I wasn't so tall, I would stow away in your luggage. You will have an amazing time, and I'm extremely jealous of you." Then I said, "I wish you really could come. I am going to miss my pranking buddy too much. I will cause enough trouble for the both of us."

Then what do you know I get on the plane, plug in my headphones, and eventually am in a whole new world, and no I'm not going to break into song even though I am thoroughly tempted. As I walk out of the terminal there is a family that is holding up a sign that says "Jones." I slowly pick up my pace as I near them and say, "Hello, my name is Taylor Jones. It is very nice you meet you. You must be the Tanakadas." Then they bow to me and all start talking at the same time.

After five seconds the mom says, "Hello Taylor, it is so very nice to meet you." Then the introductions happened and I found out that the younger brother's name was Kazuki and was a first year at Etoku.

Three days passed before school finally started. During the short conversations that I had with Yuki, she told me that there were three extremely rich boys that greatly influenced the student body. Their parents have contributed (a.k.a. given extreme amounts of money) much to the school. Their names were Yuuta Notishi, Kenta Hanazawa, and Tatsuya Ikoto. Yuuta Notishi's parents are expert martial artists that even have their own police force. He is the strong silent type that only fights when needed. Kenta Hanazawa's parents sell medical supplies and equipment that are used in every hospital around the world, and he is the ladies man of the group. Last is Tatsuya Ikoto who is the leader and most violent of the group. His parents own one of the biggest five star chain of hotels around the world. With these three young men controlling the school who knows what is going to happen.

Since I wanted to experience being a student in Japan with no exceptions, I even had to take English. One thing that I should remind you of that's completely different from American schools is that you are always in the same classroom. I was placed in class 3B and with the guidance of Yuki I quickly found it. So that I wouldn't be late I got there early and only a few students were in the classroom by then. I approached a group of girls and asked, "Excuse me. Where is an empty seat?"

After I asked this simple question they stared at me until finally one girl said, "The one to your right is empty. So we finally get a foreigner. Where are you from?"

"Thanks. My name is Taylor Jones and I am from America. It is nice to meet you." Then I quickly sat in the seat. Although I have learned Japanese and am pretty fluent, I am still not entirely confident, especially when talking to a native speaker.

Not much time went by before the class was filled and the teacher walked in. Now picture an entire room full of heads staring at you, yea that was me. In America, I was just an average 5'7" strawberry-blonde with freckles that speckled my nose and cheeks. In Japan, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

The teacher soon said, "Hello class, today we have a new student. She is an exchange student from the United States. Please stand up and introduce yourself Miss Jones."

Ugh I really wished that she wouldn't make me do that. Slowly, I stood up and said, "Hello, my name is Taylor Jones and I am from Colorado. " Sitting down wasn't any better than from standing since all eyes were still staring at me. The amazing teacher quickly saved me by starting class and soon lunch came.

Many students stayed in their seats to eat lunch, but I grabbed my lunch and went to find the roof to experience it for the first time. That was one lame thing about schools in the US, you can't go on the roof. I found stairs at the end of the hallway and climbed up them until I came to a door at the top. Pushing it open I felt a gust of wind caress my face and blow back my hair. I ran to the edge of the roof and looked at the wonderful view. I then declared that as my thinking spot and refuge. I got out my PB&J, my favorite, and started to eat my lunch when I heard a cough behind me.

I turned around to see a boy with messy hair only to go back to eating my sandwich. Then the cough came again. I looked at him and said, "Do you need a cough drop? Because I'm sure the nurse has some."

The boy just stared at me and was making me feel uneasy. The gaze he sent me had a look of incredulity and as if he thought I was stupid.

"Ok, what's with the look? If you have something to say then say it." The look I gave him was full of defiance and challenge.

He looked away and said, "This is where I come when I want some quiet."

"Well, just pretend that I'm not here then. I'm not a very loud person." I went back to looking at the ground below and eating my sandwich. I saw two boys standing right under me and just couldn't help myself. I took my water bottle and dumped it. Only looking long enough to see the water splash on them, I grabbed my lunch and bolted through the door and down the stairs. I ran through the halls with a smile on my face until I found a niche in the hallway just perfect for sitting down so I could finish my lunch.

I was one of the last to return to the classroom, all the while a grin was on my face. The girls that sat behind me were talking about a new Prada bag that one of them just bought and the boys next to me were talking about some game that just came out. Well at least the boys seem like any group of boys while the girls sound like rich snobs. It seems easier to get along with the boys than with the girls.

After school was over I was unlocking my bike when I heard two boys talk about one of my favorite games. One with spiky hair said, "Yea I was playing last night and it is way better than the first version."

"I know! I told you to check it out! So what are you?" Said the other boy next to him that had blond hair (definitely dyed).

"I am a mage elf. The effects of everything and the dragons are amazing!"

He just said dragons didn't he? He can't be talking about my favorite game. I guess I will just have to ask. "Excuse me, but are you guys talking about the game Dragon Age: Origins?"

They looked at me with shocked faces. I guess they weren't expecting that. Ok well maybe they are mad that I butted into their conversation, I should just leave. So I got on my bike and was just about to leave when they said, "Hey how do you know?"

I turned to them and said with a smirk, "Well it just happens to be my favorite game."

They then looked at each other and said, "Woah!" Then the one with blond hair said to me, "Hey what's your name? My name is Toichi Sako and this is Yameda Ichin. We are pleased to meet a fellow gamer!"

"Hello, my name is Taylor Jones and I am pleased to meet you guys too." It was amazing. I had friends already on the first day of school. They invited me over to their house to play the game with them and what could I do but accept. I was helpless to the power of the gaming urge. We hung out at Toichi's house for a while before I went home.

"So Taylor, how was your first day of school?" Mrs. Tanakada asked me as we all were eating dinner.

"Great! I already made some friends. In fact that's why I got back late."

"Good. I hope tomorrow goes just as well for you," Mr. Tanakada said.

We joked around and talked for the rest of the night. It was a great feeling to stay with a family that was so close. They reminded me of my family. With my sister already out of the house, it was just me, my brother, and my parents these last two years. Kazuki was just like my brother, always teasing Yuki and annoying her, but he would always stop just before he crossed the line. Eventually I went to sleep, and this brought up another thing. I thought that people in Japan slept on futon mats on the ground, but my bed had a frame. It was low to the ground, but a frame none the less. I guess our cultures aren't completely different.

In the morning I met up with Sako and Ichin as soon as I got to school. They were in class 3A, so we decided to meet up for lunch. I wanted to eat on the roof again, but I thought I would keep the place to myself.

"So I heard that someone dumped water on Tatsuya Ikoto and Kenta Hanazawa yesterday. They are furious and are looking for the culprit. If they get a hold of that person, I can't imagine what would happen to them. Well I could, but it's not going to be good at all," Ichin said.

When I heard this, my eyes got wide and couldn't help but choke on the water that I was drinking at the time. "Are you ok Taylor?" Ichin asked me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tried to drink too much water," I said to cover up my slip.

"The whole school is looking for that person. Remember what happened to the last person who messed with the Trio?" Sako said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They were attacked by the whole school after they were declared as an enemy of Trio. The person dropped out of school. It was incredibly bad," Sako said.

"How horrible! What did that person do to Trio?" I asked.

"The boy bumped into Tatsuya Ikoto and got some food on his shoe," replied Ichin.

"Well what would you two do if you found out who got water on them?" I asked hoping that they would not respond with the answer of turning the person in.

"I would give them a pat on the back and tell them how awesome they are for doing something so daring," Ichin and Sako replied together.

I was right in becoming friends with these two guys. Although I still didn't want to tell them that I was the culprit, I was happy from their answer. The only person who knows that I was the one who poured water on them was the boy on the roof. I didn't know that those two boys were Tatsuya and Kenta. Speaking of which, if those two were part of Trio, then who is Yuuta Notishi?

"Hey guys so I actually haven't seen what Trio looks like yet. Who exactly are they?"

After school was over I quickly met with Ichin and Sako to see Trio. We ran to the front of the school and waited near where the cars were waiting. As three boys walked out of the school many girls and boys swarmed around them. The girls were swooning and the boys were saying how cool the group was.

"That's Trio," said Sako. "The one with black hair that's kinda short is Tatsuya Ikoto, the one with the longer brown hair is Kenta Hanazawa, and the one with messy brown hair is Yuuta Notishi."

CRAP! The boy on the roof was Yuuta Notishi. How could I have been so stupid? As the boys passed by, Yuuta looked at me and smirked. Oh no! I really hope he isn't going to tell them that I was the one who poured water on them! I was freaking out inside and had to leave or everything would show.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go," I said as I ran to my bike and quickly rode away after unlocking it. I rode around town just to get my mind off of school. I thought my sense of direction was really good, but I guess it wasn't good enough. I got lost and had to call Yuki to get directions back to the house.

The next day I ran to the roof during lunch. I had to make sure that Yuuta wouldn't tell the others that I was the one they were looking for. Each step was taunting me on the way up that of course he would tell on me. Why would he not tell his friends? The breeze blew into my face as I opened the door and stepped into the sunlight.

I looked to my right and nothing, but as I looked to my left I could feel a pair of eyes on me. There he was sitting against the wall. I walked straight up to him and said, "You knew it was me yet you didn't tell them yet. Why?"

He looked away from me and said, "It isn't my business."

"Wait, so are you or are you not going to tell them that it was me? Just so you know, I really had no idea who I was dumping the water on," I said to Yuuta without fear. I figured that even if he was going to tell that I would be able to survive everything they would throw at me. I wasn't the 3rd best kick boxer in the US for nothing. Since I was 8 years old I have been kick boxing and gained much pain tolerance along with amazing fighting skills. Bring on the martial arts lets duel it out and see who would win. If a sushi and a hamburger got in a fight who would win? Yup you know it. The hamburger all the way!

"I don't really like getting involved in these sorts of things," he said and quickly glanced at me before looking away again.

Well it seems like he isn't going to tell, but just in case… "Ok well if you do tell them, and I will know it was you since you are the only other person that knows, I will hunt you down. Don't take that lightly, I'm not one of these helpless Japanese girls that are about as strong as a twig." After that I stalked off the roof with my head high in the air. I would make sure that I wasn't going to be the only one that would suffer if things get bad. I know that he is really good at martial arts, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy that would hit a girl and I would use that to my advantage.

I was in a better mood now that I was more confident about the situation. So I walked down the hallway singing All Star by Smash Mouth. I passed some girls that looked at me funny but I just walked by without paying them any notice. When I got to my classroom I was at "I need to get myself away from this place." The teacher was in the room and of course he understood English, so he gave me a mean look but stopped when he realized that it was just a song from my continuous singing. I stopped singing once I reached my desk though and smiled as I finished the song in my head.

"Thank you for the English demonstration Ms. Jones," said the teacher.

"Well now that you mention it, when I was in French class back in the States we would listen to French music to help us improve. I could supply you with some English music if you would like to try the same thing." I was pretty sure that he wouldn't accept the offer since he was very strict and I was right. He did suggest that the students listen to music in English to improve their skills though.

The girls that sat behind me asked me if I had much Brittney Spears music.

"Are you kidding? She is such a slut! I don't listen to her music, it kills brain cells. I do have one Lady Gaga song, but that is as far as I am willing to go in that direction of music. My taste is more in the Shiny Toy Guns, Muse, and Death Cab for Cutie direction. Although I highly doubt that you guys would ever listen to that kind of music though. Sorry." Then I turned around. They were whispering about me and I know it wasn't good things. See if I care.

After school I saw Sako and Ichin getting ready to leave. "Sako! Ichin! Hey guys. So I have something planned for tomorrow morning. It's getting kinda boring and we have to spice it up. Are you in?"

"Yea, why not?" Sako said.

"Definitely!" said Ichin.

"Ok then here's the plan. Get here 30 minutes earlier than you usually do. We will meet by the lockers. Here's the plan…" Of course we were a ways from the school by then. I also made sure nobody was nearby that could hear the plan and rat us out.

The next morning we snuck through the school hoping that no one would be there. As we crept into classroom 3C we looked around for the desks that were our targets. I had made the notes in my bedroom last night so that not even my host siblings would know. We quickly slipped the pieces of paper into the three desks and stole quietly out of the room. So that we would not seem suspicious of being here so early we didn't take our bikes today and we went on the roof to wait until more people arrived.

AN: I hope you like the story so far.


End file.
